


Seeing Double

by NoirRosaleen



Series: Numbers Meme! [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Torchwood
Genre: Doppelganger, Gen, Hall of Doors, Multiverse, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRosaleen/pseuds/NoirRosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, meet Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



> Donutsweeper prompted me with, "2 meets an alternative version of themself."

The slightly-scruffy looking gentleman at the door pushed past the taller, sharply dressed man who had just opened it. “Watson? Watson!”

“He's not here. Who are you?”

The scruffy gentleman ignored him. “WatSON! Where are you, man!?”

“I said, he's not here!” The sharp dresser slammed the door in annoyance, causing muffled, feminine shouts from downstairs, which went unanswered. He strode impatiently over to the scruffy man, who was standing in the middle of the room, intensely studying the room. “What do you want with John?”

The scruffy man turned to him in surprise. “You must know him well, to use his Christian name. Yet I do not ever recall seeing you before, although to be fair this room is not as I left it, either.”

“As you left it?” The sharp dresser narrowed his eyes, really looking at the scruffy man in front of him. “Not a costume, then. You really are..?”

“Damn,” muttered the scruffy man. “Wrong door.”

“Door. What do you mean, door?”

“Long story, impossible to explain in time, I have to-”

“So there actually is a Hall of Doors?” The sharp dresser seized the scruffy man by the shoulders. “I thought that urban myth had too much consistency to it, but I ascribed it to the rift.”

“How the deuce do you know that? Oh, never mind, of course, I'm dealing with my brilliant self.” The scruffy man shook off the other's hands. “The rift is uncontrolled, had I gotten here via the rift I'd be in a much worse state. Also, I'd be in Cardiff. No, the Hall of Doors is quite real, and quite dangerous.” He began pacing the length of the room.

The sharp dresser watched him keenly. “Of course it's dangerous. Travelling the multiverse is hardly a stroll in the park. You've lost your doctor, then?”

“Yes, although since we took the door together he should be nearby.” The scruffy man looked annoyed. “I expected the perils to be worse during the case, not the return home.”

“Sherlock?”

Both men turned toward the door. A distinguished mustached gentleman in 19th-century dress and a shorter clean-faced man in jumper and jeans stood at the door. “I think we have a problem,” the man in the jumper continued.

“Not at all, my dear Watson,” said the scruffy man, and smiled wickedly at the sharp dresser. “I think between the two of us, everything will work out quite as it should.”


End file.
